forestpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ignoring
'''Ignoring '''is the act of ignoring attacks and actions that have to do with two or more people. Typically, preps, pookies, EPF, and all the like would most often ignore, and even sometimes get upset and start yelling things like: "OMG THIS IS JUST VIRTUAL!!!11!". On Club Penguin, CPPSes, and the such, 98% of people do some time of roleplaying, very rarely will people not roleplay at all and only use these mediums as a general chatroom or discussion board. Even if it's the littlest or weakest of attack or roleplay, everyone, even preps, do it too, otherwise they wouldn't be able to "texts", "drops books!", etc., yet they seem to ignore this fact and whenever they are attacked, and they don't know what to do, they just get upset and act like nothing happened. Even non-preps, and some beginner or very bad examples of Forestians do this as well. They tend to usually do it when they can't think of a counter and are very weak, so instead of them being a good sport and taking the hit, or dying if it was that major, they act as if nothing happened. This behavior is NOT encouraged, and you shouldn't do this. Even if someone attacks you out of the blue, or for no reason, you shouldn't straight-out ignore. A good Forestian should never ignore. Ignoring and Attacks Not Showing Some people mistake their attacks not showing on Club Penguin's chat filter for the person attacked to be ignoring. However, this is not true. Sometimes moves don't show as they once did, as the chat filters change constantly. It is imperative and a must-do to make sure that your moves show before fighting. You can do this in training sessions with a friend or a mentor/teacher to make sure your moves show, also to get help on critiquing your moves as well. You can ask if your moves show if someone didn't do anything, or ask before you do anything, however it is a better idea to make sure they show before doing anything at all, as it might give them a heads-up as to what's coming. The "This is just virtual"/"This is just a game" Argument Explained Many newbie Forestians, newbies in general, preps, etc. usually resort to yelling out the age-old flawed argument of "THIS IS JUST VIRTUAL!!1" or "THIS IS JUST A GAME". It's obvious everyone knows this is virtual and both a game, no one thinks this is real life. This argument to be honest, usually is just resorted to by people who can't fight back, and typically are weak. They know they can't fight back and that's why they resort to this. It's obvious this is a game, and no one is trying to harm or kill each other in real life, unless making an actual threat, which this is not what fighting is. It's just roleplaying, and often the people who say this themselves come on CP to roleplay as well, maybe not with the same people or in the same way, but they do. It's almost like the point of CP is to roleplay, and when people ignore or resort to this, they're just being hypocritical to the things they come on this website for, and the things we all know they do, even if it might not always be fighting, or the same type of fighting. See Also Preps E.P.F. Pookies Fighting Moves Category:Forest General Information Category:Fighting and Behaviors